Whatever It Takes
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Just how far will Gibbs go to get his team back?
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had watched his team pack up their things and said nothing. How could he possibly say nothing? But to be honest; what was there to say? He didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep; that wasn't his style. He didn't want to say goodbye; because it would've been giving up. He didn't want to get sentimental; because it would do neither of them any good. So he did what he always did; in an attempt to give them some hope that everything would be normal again soon.

* * *

Timothy McGee was sifting through his belongings and deciding what he was going to take with him to his new job and what he was going to leave behind. He found a few remnants of past pranks and it made him smile. He'd only said a few words to Tony as his goodbye and hoped it had been enough. A gentle hug was what he left Ziva with, and a vain hope that he'd see her again. The past few days were a blur; and in an odd sort of a way he'd hoped the next few would be a little clearer.

* * *

Ziva David wasted no time collecting her things and knew long goodbyes would only make the process hurt more. With Gibbs silence; she could do nothing but gently kiss him on the cheek and offer her thanks. A short hug was shared between her and Tim and a little longer lasting one from Abby. Ducky had written her a fond note expressing his gratefulness and wising her a safe trip. And Tony…well Tony was speechless for the first time since she'd met him. And in an odd sort of a way, she was flattered…

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo slipped all eight seasons of Magnum, P.I. into his duffel bag and his favorite issues of GSM. He figured a little bit of home would go a long way. He tossed aside a picture frame of him and the team and figured all it would do would remind him of his past failures. As he continued to pack he remembered the final stare Gibbs had given him before he'd left. He tried to read it; and decided it was a stare expressing thanks, regret and sadness all in one. But what the stare meant didn't mean anything now; he was about to start a new life and one that in an odd sort of a way, was exciting.

* * *

"Abs really…you can go down to your lab now." He tried to be polite as he shot her a tired smile.

Abby had been sitting on the floor beside his desk for the last hour.

"I'm good thanks." She put down her magazine for a minute and got up on her knees. "How are you? Do you need anything? A refill on your coffee? A shoulder massage? A hug?"

Gibbs smiled and put out his hand to help her up. "Abs. I'm fine. Really."

She patted herself off and cupped his face in her hands for a moment. "You are not fine Gibbs...it's been one day. Not even you can forget that easily."

"I haven't forgotten, but I got a job to do Abby…and so do you." He pointed towards the elevator and listened to her sigh in response.

"Fine…but let it be known that I'm doing so in protest."

" Noted."

She reached for her things and slowly but surely left the bull pen, but not before looking back at least five times. It was relatively quiet for a while, until Gibbs phone began to ring off the hook.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey it's me…just wanted to see if you needed anything?"

"Abs…I was fine five minutes ago…and five minutes before that…now please, believe me. If I need anything, I know where you are."

The hours passed by slowly and Gibbs found himself feeling a bit alone. He'd had paper work to keep him busy but with no team until tomorrow, he realized he may have been in need of something after all. He collided with her the instant he stepped into the lab. "Going somewhere Abs?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I've just been waiting by the door for you…"

"For three hours?"

She nodded as if it was nothing and hugged him tight. "What can I do for you?"

He smiled and released her with an arm still wrapped around her waist. "I need a solution."

Abby smiled. "To get 'em back?"

Gibbs nodded and watched her jump up and down a bit. "Think you can help?"

She nodded and reached for his hand to pull him towards her computer. "What do you have in mind?"

"Whatever it takes."

--

AN: Some of you may have already read the bottom portion as a TAG. So dont think you're seeing double :). And I know those of you who get Author Alerts from me, think I'm crazy for having 3 main stories going at a time...but just leave my insanity to myself, thanks :) ... To be honest, I couldnt wait to start this...so here it is...and I wont let my other stories suffer, dont you worry :) ...Thank you for reviewing! -TLH


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was fast asleep on the shoulder of a fast asleep Gibbs, when Ducky entered the lab with a coffee in one hand and a Caf Pow in the other. The mere scent of each awoke his friends gradually.

"Morning Duck…hell frozen over yet?"

Ducky shook his head. "I'm afraid not Jethro…" He set down the Caf Pow in front of Abby as she started to sit up.

"It wasn't all a nightmare was it?"

The ME shook his head. "What were you two doing here all night? Devising a plan, no doubt."

"Trying to Duck."

"I'm hurt you didn't ask for my help. I have quite the inquisitive mind you know?"

Gibbs gulped down some of his coffee. "Was kind of last minute…"

"I quite understand. Did you come up with anything feasible?"

Abby reached for her drink then set it back down. "Does assassinating the head of Federal Agency count?"

Ducky tried to smile. "I have a feeling that may not be the best course of action…anything else?"

Gibbs stretched out his arms and softly kissed Abby's cheek. "Thanks for staying up with me Abs."

She smiled at his gesture then turned to Ducky. "I was able to hack into Leon's personnel file, the man is as clean as a whistle…I mean besides the unsanitary spit any whistle is bound to have…which makes you wonder why they use that as the object in an analogy…I mean wouldn't a …"

"Abigail…"

"Sorry…I just cant seem to peg an angle on this guy…"

"Not your fault Abs, the man is good at what he's paid to do. Just one thing he keeps forgetting."

"What's that Jethro?"

He grabbed his coffee and turned to leave. "So am I."

* * *

When he passed by Cynthia she knew better than to stop him; and simply waved him through.

"Agent Gibbs…you look like you had a rough night. Have trouble sleeping?"

"Given that my team got taken out from underneath me without my knowing…yeah, I'd say my mind wasn't all that at ease…and you?"

He slipped the toothpick out of his mouth for a moment and managed a smile. "I never sleep too well in hotel rooms…"

"Well I'd be happy to arrange a bed for you at your house…in California."

"Itching to get rid of me so soon Jethro?"

"Not soon enough."

Leon stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "So I take it our relationship isn't going to be as smooth as it was with you and Director Shepard?"

Gibbs only shook his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jethro…because just as easily as I replaced your team. I can replace you."

Gibbs almost smiled. "We both know that if you could've done that, I'd already be on my way to Gitmo right now."

Leon sat back down and tried to hide the defeat on his face. "I know what you're trying to do. But it won't work."

"What's that?"

"Test me. Push me into making a mistake…you've forgotten that I know you Jethro. We were friends once."

"Once."

"And I hope we will be again. What happened yesterday was necessary. Your team was reckless, withheld information and are known as a team that only takes orders from you."

"That's odd. Given I'm their boss."

"And I'm yours. Now either you get down stairs and prepare for your new teams arrival, or Gitmo may just be an option after all."

Gibbs paced towards his desk and stared intently. "What is it going to take?"

Leon shook his head. "To get your team back? Nothing short of a miracle."

Gibbs nodded. "Well that's good Leon…cuz I just happen to be a believer."

* * *

He lifted up his cell phone and almost unconsciously scratched his head as he tried to remember how to send a text message. After four failed attempts he was finally successful.

"_Point Alpha…ETA?" _

"_Two minutes….great job on the text by the way. I'm so proud." _

He closed his phone and slipped into the elevator with ease. It picked her up at her lab moments later. "I thought the text messaging was only to be used in emergencies?" Abby asked with a smile as she watched him reach for the power in the elevator.

"Besides the point…I want details on Ziva and DiNozzo's whereabouts and I don't care how you get them…"

"I already have them."

"I don't care if you have to get McGee to help you on his lunch break…." He stopped for a second. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yup.

"Good…email 'em to me."

"Already did."

Gibbs smiled. "I think I love you."

Abby blushed a bit. "I do what I can."

"You always do…then I want you to dig deep into his family, friends, anything. We need an angle." He watched her nod in agreement as he reached for the power switch. She stopped in the door frame for a second before heading back into her lab.

"And what are you gonna do?"

He winked and smiled before the doors came to a close. "Welcome my new team…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Short one here but wanted to get an update in. Enjoy :)

--

Gibbs barely looked up from his desk to see his 'new' team arriving in style. One was quick to introduce himself.

"Bill Traverse." He held out his hand and watched as Gibbs eyes stayed fixed on his work. After a few moments he slipped his hands back into his pockets and rocked back and forth for a few seconds. "Should we just draw straws for which desk we'll take?" He awaited an answer but none came. He turned to his co—workers and pointed. "Sammy, set up shop there." He gestured towards McGee's old desk and Gibbs did his best to ignore the directions. "Trish, you can take that one." She quickly set her things down on Ziva's desk as Bill took up Tony's. Gibbs waited almost an hour before the three of them had settled themselves in. He then stood up and pointed in three different directions.

"Traverse… there." He pointed to Ziva's desk. "You, there." He pointed for Trish to move as well. "And you…well you get the picture."

Bill stood up as well. "You're not serious?"

It was then Bill received the first of what would become many of the Jethro Gibbs stares he'd heard so much about. He nodded and motioned for the team to follow Gibbs directions. And so they did. Gibbs sat down and after some time had passed, and they'd had packed up their things; he stood up once more. "You know Traverse…you were right…you guys are fine where you're at." He hid a smile as he headed out of the bull pen. "I'm going for coffee."

* * *

Gibbs strode into Abby's lab coffee cup in hand. It was then she turned around to hand him another cup. "Thought you might need a double today?"

He took it with a smile. "Does that mean you have bad news?"

"Oh contraire, I got us an angle."

He stepped closer to her and instinctively peered at her computer. "And you were waiting to tell me this because?"

"I love the look of anticipation on your face."

He stared at her and watched her point up at him. "See, that one."

"Abs…"

"Right…the angle." She punched a few keys and stared at him with a smile before hitting the final key. "Gibbs…meet the root of all evil."

"Money?"

"Money." She moved her mouse and hit a few keys. "Horses actually."

"He bets."

She nodded. "And loses. Seems he's got a sweet losing streak going."

"It's legal Abs…how is this an angle?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Gibbs…do you need a third cup of coffee?" She watched him try and smile. "This cant be something he's proud of. Maybe you can hold it over his head?"

"Dangle it like a carrot?" He was now smiling.

"Something like that."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Keep digging, I'll run with it…"

"How's the welcome coming along?"

He turned with his two cups of coffee in hand and shrugged. "Don't think they like me,"

Abby smiled. "Oh they just have to get to know you, that's all."

He shrugged. "Maybe I should spend more time with them? You know, quality time."

She snickered as she watched him leave. "Nothing like a little quality time…"

* * *

Gibbs strode into Leon's office in his usual manner. Without knocking.

"Agents Gibbs…how nice of you to stop by?" He looked to see Gibbs hand behind his back. "Planning on shooting me Jethro?"

He shook his head and stifled a laugh. "Oh no…" he pulled his arm out to reveal a carrot in his left hand. "Just thought you might want a little snack before lunch." He shrugged. "The grocery store was out of hay…"


	4. Chapter 4

"The Washington International Horseshow…sure, it's not California but what is really?"

Leon tried to smile as he removed the carrot from the top of his desk. "Didn't know you bet Jethro…"

"Oh I dabble…with three ex wives, it's nice to have the extra cash. Then again, you could do something stupid like make a choice that really costs you."

He picked up on Gibbs tone and finally smiled. "Implying something Agent Gibbs?"

"Me? Nah. Just talking horses. So what do you say? Let by gons be by gons…"

Leon nodded. He couldn't pass up a chance like this. "When did you have in mind?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not tonight? My favorite horse has been on a roll lately."

"I must say, I'm surprised at the gesture. But we are both grown adults, there's no reason why we can't make this work…I have a meeting at 4:30, should be done around 6:00."

"Yeah, just meet me down stairs…I'll drive."

* * *

Abby and McGee were taking down their respective lunches when Gibbs strode in with an odd look in his eye. Tim stood up; ready to obey an order out of habit.

"Taking the Director to the races tonight."

Tim and Abby exchanged glances. "Uh, you don't bet on horse's boss."

"Yeah. Don't you think I know that McGee?"

Abby set her hands on Gibbs shoulders. "Not too worry. Timmy and I will put something together and give you a crash course."

He nodded and glanced at his watch. "We're leaving at six….got any sick days left McGee?"

"I just started boss."

"Right…well you just got the flu…help Abby."

Tim nodded and couldn't help but smile. He'd really missed Gibbs subtleness. Within seconds of Gibbs exit, she and Tim put aside their lunches and got to work. If this was their chance at getting the team together again, they had better not fail.

* * *

"Okay boss…tip # 4…"

"Cant we just call them rules McGee?"

"I thought you might get 'em confused…you know with your rules?"

He nodded. "Good point…continue…"

"Always read the comment lines at the end of the running lines looking for comments that indicate a horse gave their best. Comments that include words such as "good try", "gamely", "game try", "good effort" or "gave best" indicate that the horses is a courageous sort - and these types win more than their share of races. Horses with numerous comments like that in their racing lines are your best bet boss…"

He nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Sounds easy enough…"

"When a horse who always runs from way back in the pack, as indicated by their running lines, and suddenly flashes speed in a race, it can signal that the horse is ready to wake up and run a big race in one of their next few starts."

"I like the underdogs." Gibbs added and smiled as if he now understood.

Tim tried to smile. "Now, let's review…what is an absolute no no?"

"Tossing Leon over the railing."

"Good…and what's the most important?"

"Play dumb."

Tim grinned and put out his hand. "You're gonna do fine boss."

Just then, Abby pulled up a few pictures and flashed them on the screen. "From Left to right we have, American Pie…he's a hot ticket, but has been known to blow a huge race here and there…the odds on favorite is Autumn Gold…isn't he pretty?" She looked back and watched as Tim nodded emphatically to agree, but not after receiving a head slap from Gibbs.

"On with it Abby..."

"Right…Galloping Joy has won some surprising races as of late. And is picked as the forerunner in defeating Autumn Gold…"

Gibbs nodded and glanced at his watch before standing up. He gently kissed Abby and nodded his thanks towards McGee.

"You'll do fine Gibbs…just follow your gut…"

"Always do Abs…always do."

And for his team's sake, he hoped his gut wouldn't let him down now.


	5. Final

Gibbs drove relatively slow to the race track. But after all, relative is a relative term.

"If I was a traffic cop, you'd be doing hard time…"

Gibbs smiled. "What I do?"

"What didn't you do is the better question."

He pointed. "Come on, it's this way…"

The two arrived at the lower level of the track and made themselves comfortable.

"How often you come by here Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Couple times a month. Depends on the case load."

"Couple times a month?" Leon just about rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I cant seem to get a peg on the horses…know any tricks Director?" He cringed at calling him that, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Nah. I'm new at this racing thing."

Gibbs knew he was lying but simply smiled. "Guess it's all based on luck."

Leon nodded towards him as he concentrated on the running lines. He read for a few minutes before motioning down to the track. "Friendly wager Agent Gibbs?"

"I don't know Leon…3 ex wives remember?"

He managed a smile. "Fifty bucks…what will it hurt?"

Gibbs smiled and put out his hand. "Ah why not." He looked up at the screen as the camera ran across each horse. He pointed. "Number 4…what's his name?"

Leon glanced down at the sheet. "Full Metal Jacket."

"I got him."

He nodded and reviewed the card once more. "I'll take Jaded."

The two shook on it and it wasn't long before the sound erupted and Gibbs horse fell far behind. Leon tried not to grin too big as he took Gibbs money. "Better luck next time Jethro."

Gibbs shrugged. "Another?"

"I don't want to take your money…"

"In a way you'll be taking it from my ex wives…so by all means."

Leon nodded. "What's the wager?"

"Hundred bucks."

Five hundred dollars later Gibbs was slumped down in his chair with his hand over his face. "Ready to quit Jethro?"

He shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Final race is coming up…" Leon added. "Let's dance with the big boys…thousand bucks."

Gibbs nodded emphatically. "Deal…just one more thing…I win, I get my old team reassigned to me…"

Leon shook his head. "And if you lose?"

"I hand over my badge."

He examined Gibbs sincerity and had never known him to go back on his word. "How do you know I'll hold up my end?"

Gibbs gestured towards his own eyes. "You're dumb Leon, but not suicidal."

He laughed off the insult and put out his hand. "You got yourself a deal…pick your loser…I mean pick your horse."

Gibbs swallowed hard and tried to focus on what his gut was telling him. "Lucky number 7."

Leon tried not to laugh. "Are you serious? He hasn't won a race today."

Gibbs only stared. "Who do you have?"

"Autumn Gold."

Gibbs remembered that he was on the odds on favorite, but wasn't worried. His gut hadn't let him down yet. "We have a deal then…Director?"

"We have a deal…Agent Gibbs."

Moments later the race began… Gibbs horse started slowly out of the gate but by the final turn had started to gain on Autumn Gold. Leon closed his eyes in the final stretch and opened them just as Horse #7 stormed passed his for the win. Gibbs tried to resist jumping up and down and simply smiled.

"So, when can I expect them back?"

Leon handed him the cash he'd just taken from him and sighed. "Might take a week."

Gibbs was content with his response and the smile still hadn't left his face. It was then, he pointed towards the second level and quickly shoved Leon out of "harms way," and over the railing into the seats below. He took his time but eventually reached Leon and helped him back into the isle way. "You okay Director?"

He patted himself off and removed his jacket that was now soaked with beer. "You did that on purpose."

Gibbs shrugged and pleaded his innocence. "Come on, would I do something like that?"

* * *

Gibbs entered the bull pen that following morning to see his new team patiently awaiting his arrival.

"Listen up…I got five days with you…or let me rephrase that. You have five more days with me…" He watched them glance back and forth at each other. "That's right…five more days…so grab a pen and paper."

"What for?" Bill shouted out but quickly regretted it as Gibbs replied with a simple stare. He reached for a pen and a few sheets of paper.

"Pay close attention and leave room between each for comments…" He cleared his throat. "Rule # 1…" He continued for what seemed like hours, and finally ended with. "And rules are still being added…"

Trish rubbed out the kink in her neck. "Will we be tested on these before we leave?"

Gibbs managed a smile. "You'll be tested every day your on this job…whether it's with me or someone else. I don't want you leaving here dumber than when you came in. So become familiar with those rules…they will be useful no matter where you end up."

Traverse raised his hand and Gibbs called on him with nod. "Yes?"

"Uh, where are we going to end up?"

"Does it matter kid?"

He nodded. "Well to be honest sir…Agent Gibbs…we were told you were the best. And I was looking forward to learning from the best."

Gibbs set a few things down on his desk. "I'm flattered kid. But I already have a team..."

"What makes you think we wouldn't be just as good if not better?" Traverse added and looked towards his two teammates who agreed.

"Do you have kids?"

He shrugged and looked a bit confused. "No…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Has to do with everything…Bill do you?"

"Yes sir, two."

"Would you trade them in if some other new and improved kids came along?"

Bill shook his head. "No way sir."

"Stop calling me sir…" He took in a breath. "See Traverse…you may be smarter, hell all of you may be a thousand times more efficient…but it could never take the place of _family_."

With that last word, each of them finally understood. But Traverse had one final comment. "All kids grow up and move away eventually Agent Gibbs."

"And when that time comes…maybe you will get the chance to learn from the best. But until then…keep those rules close by."

* * *

McGee had settled himself back in and watched with an odd sense of nostalgia as Gibbs strode into the bull pen. He peered up a few minute later to see Tony carrying a few bags and plopping them now beside his old desk.

"You're late DiNozzo…"

He couldn't help but smile. "Missed you too boss." He watched Tim make his way over and shook his hand before tossing him a paper bag. "Original sea sick bag from the ship McGee…I thought of you when I saw it. Had to save it for you."

McGee grinned. "Gee Thanks Tony…" He set it down and watched Tony begin to unpack. "We missed you."

Tony looked at Gibbs who was working diligently at his desk. "Looks like business as usual Probie…"

At the mere utterance of 'Probie', he had to grin. "Can you do me a favor?"

Tony shook his head. "No I won't take you to the bathroom. Figured you'd be potty trained by the time I got back."

He stifled a laugh and pointed towards his head. "Could you head slap me?"

Tony looked him up and down. "You crazy McGee?"

"Come on, just once? I missed it."

Slowly but surely he did what was asked of him. "Feel better?"

Tim nodded. "A lot better thanks."

Tony rolled his eyes and glanced over at the empty desk across from him. "When's David due in?"

"Tomorrow…had to take a later flight. Something about security issues at the airport."

"Yeah, she probably threatened the stewardess cuz her food was cold…" He finished his joke and continued to unpack his things. He was patiently waiting for Gibbs to at least acknowledge his return but didn't expect much. "So did you miss me boss?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony when his phone rang. "Grab your gear…"

Tony and McGee quickly reached for their side arms and piled into the elevator behind him. Tim hadn't stopped smiling and Tony simply stared straight ahead. That was until his head was thrust forward by a familiar force.

"I missed you too boss."


End file.
